2013 Ship Day Drabbles
by Lt.Colonel John Sheppard
Summary: My contributions to the 2013 Ship Day Drabble challenge on Gateworld. Had to be at least 100 words.
1. Have a Little Faith

Faith

Jack O'Neill was never one for having faith.

He never had faith after his son Charlie died.

He never had faith when he and Sara got divorced.

He never had faith after his best friend Charles Kawalsky was taken over by a goa'uld and was killed by Teal'c.

His faith returned a little bit when he met Skaara but then that faith was taken from him when him and the Abydonians were killed.

But for as long as he lived he had to have some faith to know that the blonde Lieutenant Colonel / Doctor astrophysicist he loved would say yes to his proposal.

He just had to have a little faith.


	2. Busted

Drabble Prompt #2**  
**Busted

Jack O'Neill woke up with a swift kick to his head. He knew that the kick came from his unborn baby girl inside of her mother's stomach. He knew that if the kid could kick like that when she's in her mother's womb, she was going to be great at sports. As he settled down in the comfort of his wife, he started to whisper to his baby girl.

"You know kid, it's not nice to kick your old man when he's try to sleep or your mom as well. But you know something kid, if your anything like your mother, then you are definitely going to be a handful but you know what, you'll probably have me wrapped around your little finger like you already do. So try to get some sleep. I love you baby girl. Good night."

As Jack was about to fall asleep he heard this whisper of "you are so whipped, Jack O'Neill."

He knew he was Busted.


	3. To Oz

"So General… where's SG-1 going next?" Jack asked as he wanted to get back into the mission rotation.

"Jack, I'm glad you asked that. Apparently POZ-1939 has some animal life that is similar to that found here on earth." Hammond said.

"What are we talking about here, Sir? Dogs? Because you know General, dogs are some of my favorite people."

"Not Exactly, Colonel. These animals are similar to Lions and monkeys. But the kicker is that a path leading from the gate is made of yellow bricks. "

"Oh, Please don't tell me…"

"That's right Jack. You're going to Oz."


	4. It's Complicated

"It's not that complicated"

"It so is."

"Says the woman who blew up a sun, commanded Atlantis for a year and is now in command of one of Earth's most powerful battle cruiser.."

"and How many times have you done this?"

"oh you know…Just that one time."

"Alright General O'Neill, what do you think of this now?"

"I think it needs more peridot."

"I told you it's not going to be green."

"And like I told you, do you really think the kid is going to care what color it is."

"Not peridot"

"Fine. It's Complicated. You Happy now?"

"Yes."


	5. Seeking Solace

To say that Jack O'Neill right now was a nervous man would be an understatement.

To people around him, they thought he looked petrified and he was.

He had only done this one other time and he knew how that turned out and he was afraid he might screw it up…again.

He was about to be married. More than that. He was about to be someone's husband.

That someone was about to be his wife.

That someone was Colonel Samantha Carter.

So to him, seeking solace in that one little fact made what he was going through all worth it.


	6. A Moment in Time

Time always stood still for them.

It stood still when they first met.

It stood still when he met her dad for the first time.

It stood still when she had to go three months without him.

It stood still when they were forced to reveal they cared about one another to prove that they weren't za'tarcs.

It stood still when they both refused to give up on one another.

It stood still when she announced she was engaged.

It stood still when he comforted her as her father was dying.

But their moment in time came when they both said I do.


	7. Triumph

"Sir?" Sam asked as she was entering Jack's office.

"Carter?" Jack looked up from behind his desk to see her standing there.

"Do you have a moment?" She looked pensive.

"For you…Always. Shut the door and have a seat." As she did so, he wondered what made her so nervous.

"So what can I help you with?"

"I kinda…well if it's okay with you…" she had a hard time finding the words.

He got up from his desk and stood in front of her.

"What Carter?"

"Can we go fishing?"

Jack could only smile and nod his head in triumph.

He was finally going fishing with Samantha Carter.


	8. Irregular Orbit

_"Sir, Just Go!"_

"NO!" 

Jack couldn't believe how much anger and anguish came from him uttering that word. He didn't want to leave her behind. That was against his code. He saw how she looked. she looked like she would break down and cry at any moment.

No words were needed as they just looked at one another during what could've been their last moments before Jaffa came waltzing around that corner. It was lucky the C4 went off when it did. He couldn't bare to think what his life would be like without her in it. his world would've been in an irregular orbit.


	9. Never Again

As he downed another shot from his refilled shot glass, he wanted to never again be reminded of what had transpired.

Never again did he want to see that famous megawatt smile she gave.

Never again did he want to see his ring on her finger.

Never again did he want to be reminded of how royally he screwed up.

Never again did he want to feel like he did when she was around.

Never again did he want to be alone.

As he got into his truck and headed for Minnesota and his cabin, two words were stuck in his mind:

Never Again.


	10. Obsession

To Samantha Carter-O'Neill, nothing was more precious these days then spending time with her family especially spending time with her grumpy retired and former US Air Force general/husband, Jack O'Neill and the apple of her eye, Jacob George O'Neill.

"D'oh!" came the reply as Sam looked and saw Jack rubbing his head after banging it on the inside of the Entertainment Center.

"You okay , Jack?"

"Just peachy, Carter." He gruffly replied as he finally found what he was looking for.

"Except what I wanna know who put the recent season of the Simpson way in the back of the bottom self. Was it you Sport?" He looks over to his son who was more interested in his feet than he was in listening to his dad.

"Yeah I didn't think so. Well Carter?"

"Yes, because your obsession with that show is corrupting our son. I don't want his first word to be something that came from a cartoon with yellow characters."

"Oh come on, Carter. I think it would be kinda cool."

"No Jack."

Jack was about to retort when he heard a soft "D'oh" come behind him and the two parents looked and saw their son just smiling and giggling. When he looked back at his wife, he knew he was in trouble by the way she gave him "the look."

"Alright, Fine you win. It's an obsession. But it has never beaten my obsession for you."


End file.
